Revenge Or Life
by dacbc77
Summary: OS Michael peut-il vraiment prendre sa revanche...  pre saison 4


_**Revenge Or Life**_

**Listen To Your Heart-DHT**

**.com/watch?v=lWwFXH2NPJE**

Je me retrouve enfin face à elle. Je l'ai cherché pendant des semaines peut-être même des mois. Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps depuis que tu es partie. Je suis perdu. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête depuis que je sais se qu'elle t'a fait, me venger, peut importe la manière. Elle me transperce de ses yeux verts. Elle tente de me montrer qu'elle n'a pas peur, mais son regard la trahit. Elle est envahit par la peur. Elle ignore jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller. Nous sommes ici, tous les deux, seuls dans cette maison abandonnée. Je l'ai attaché à une chaise,mais après le paquet que j'ai reçu hier, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tout dépend de moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je voudrais aller jusqu'au bout, la laisser mourir, à petit feu, pour qu'elle souffre autant qu'elle t'a fait souffrir. Malgré tout, se qu'elle m'a dit me perturbe.

_Flash back _

_10 minutes plus tôt_

_Je me tiens dans cette pièce et la regarde, elle est en sueur._

_S- Je vois qu'il compte sur vous._

_Elle indique la seringue que je tiens dans ma main. Voyant que je ne répond pas, elle continue._

_S- Il vous a tout expliqué?_

_M- Non, tout se que je sais qu'ils vous ont inoculé un virus mortel et que quelqu'un m'a envoyé cette piqûre pour vous soigner._

_S- Quand ils ont appris que vous étiez à ma recherche, ils m'ont enfermé et injecté le virus, pour éviter que vous découvriez des informations compromettantes, mais on m'a aidé à m'échapper et vous m'avez retrouvé._

_M- Qui a envoyé l'antidote et pourquoi?_

_Elle sourit._

_S- C'est l'homme que j'aime qui l'a envoyé et m'a aidé à partir._

_Je lui lance un regard interrogateur pour qu'elle continue._

_S- C'est Whistler._

_M- Whistler? Je le croyait mort._

_S- Il a réintégré la Compagnie après l'échange avec LJ._

_Je souris devant le fait que quelqu'un d'autre m'a trahit, encore._

_S- Je sais que vous m'en voulez pour se que j'ai fait à Sa…_

_M- Ne prononcez pas son nom! Je vous l'interdis._

_La rage que je gardais commence à sortir peu à peu. Je m'avance vers elle, elle recule la tête, de peur que je la frappe._

_S- Bien, mais je ne peut pas vous laissez me tuer comme ça._

_M- Je me demande bien quelle raison pourrait m'empêcher de vous regarder mourir._

_S- Je suis enceinte! Alors je vous en prie Michael, vous seul pouvez m'injecter l'antidote. Je vous en prie._

_Des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues. Je sors furieux de se que je viens d'apprendre._

_Fin du flash-back_

Me revoilà dans le couloir, je ne sais pas se que je vais faire. Comment pourrais-je la tuer alors qu'elle porte la vie? Je pense à toi, à notre enfant qui n'existera jamais, à notre première fois qui n'aura jamais lieu. Sara. Je pleure, je frappe le mur pour faire exploser ma rage, ma haine envers cette femme, envers moi qui suis incapable de prendre une décision. Sara, je repense à notre dernière conversation. « c'est une cause perdue », tu essayais de me faire passer un message, mais j'ai l'impression que tu le pensais vraiment. Si je lui donne l'antidote, je devrait la laisser partir, la laisser vivre, élever son enfant, alors qu'elle t'a tué avant que tu es pu connaître cette joie. Si je la laisse mourir, je ne sais pas si je pourrais toujours me regarder en face, la tuer elle n'est pas le problème. Depuis que tu es partie, j'ai tué beaucoup de personne, pour l'atteindre elle. Mais je ne peut pas tuer un petit être innocent comme elle l'a fait avec toi. Je ne serais plus humain, je serais comme eux. Peut-être le suis-je déjà, j'ai tué par pure esprit de vengeance, n'écoutant aucune de leur supplication. Sara, comment réagirais-tu si tu me voyais maintenant, j'ai tellement changé, à cause d'eux, d'elle. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière, je voudrais que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que je me réveille à tes côtés. Malheureusement, j'ai réalisé il y a des mois de ça que je ne pouvais rien changer, tu es partie sans que je ne puisses te dire au revoir, sans que je puisse te dire je t'aime une dernière fois. J'ai pris ma décision, je ferais se que tu aurais voulu que je fasse, j'essayerais de prendre la décision que l'homme dont tu es tombé amoureuse aurait prise.

Je rentre dans la pièce, elle me regarde pour tenter de savoir se que je vais faire. Je prends la seringue et m'approche d'elle. Ses yeux sont encore humides. Je dévie mon regard de ses pupilles vertes. Je lui retire les liens qui maintenaient ses mains attachées et je prends son bras. Je vais enfoncer l'aiguille. Elle me fixe.

S- Merci. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous de faire ça, alors merci. Vous êtes un homme bon Michael.

Je ferme les yeux et appuie sur la seringue pour injecter le produit. Voila Sara, j'ai agi comme Michael Scofield l'homme que tu aimais, mais je suis toujours aussi mal. Je me lève pour quitter la pièce.

S- Michael.

Je me retourne.

M- Vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez, le temps que cela fasse effet, moi je part.

S- D'accord, mais je dois vous dire quelque chose avant.

M- Quoi?

S- Ces dernières paroles ont été pour vous, elle a dit qu'elle vous aimait et qu'elle ne vous en voulait pas.

Je ferme mes yeux, pour laisser couler des larmes sur mes joues.

S- Elle voulait que je vous le dise.

Je lui lance un dernier regard, puis sort de la maison. Je monte dans ma voiture, je roule, je ne sais pas où aller. J'ai laisser partir la femme qui t'a tué, c'était mon unique chance et je l'ai sauvé, alors que depuis des mois, je ne vivait que pour la tuer. Maintenant plus rien ne me retient sur cette terre. Lincoln et LJ ont repris leur vie à Chicago. Tu étais la seule qui comptait pour moi, la seule avec qui je voulais passer le restant de mes jours. Maintenant, je me sent vide, je n'ai plus de but à atteindre. Alors je roule, peut-être que je finirais par te rejoindre, au détour d'un virage… qui sais, mais une chose est sure Sara, je t'aimerais toujours.


End file.
